Allie
Allie (full name Alloro, known as Fox before remembering her true past) is one of the three main protagonists of currently unnamed, along with Black and Void Star. She is the leader of the trio. Appearance Allie is a fox, slightly smaller than Con. Her fur is a bright orange, with light purple on her ears, tip of her tail, and belly. Her eyes are blue, and look much like Kirby's. She has a flame-shaped marking on her back that is orange at first, but turns purple after regaining her powers. When she flies, wings of orange fire appear from thin air. They turn purple during any of her attacks that produce purple fire. Personality Allie is a loud, jokey, friendly person once she gets to know someone. She prefers keeping things happy, which sometimes leads to not sharing her emotions as well as she should. When things get serious, she tries to be courageous, but gets easily scared and overwhelmed. She enjoys drawing, and can often be seen doodling when everything is calm. 'Relationships' Black Before remembering the truth, Allie and Black believe they met when Blue (OC by BlueAquaCat) introduced them. They talked for a while, then Allie had to leave and Black's breathing spell was running out. Black tried to go home, but got lost and started fainting due to not being able to breathe on land. Allie came across her just in time, and gave her a purple amulet that neither of them knew what it was. It worked, and Black now wears it everywhere to let her hang out on land. They help balance each other out, with Black being soft and comforting to set off Allie's occasional harshness, and Allie being brave and less shy to set off Black's quietness. Void Star Allie took in Void Star when he decided he didn't want to go through the stress of joining Kirby and friends on their latest adventure. They enjoy hanging out together, and Allie helps comfort him when he gets guilty about his evil forms. Stories 'Food Fight' Allie is a main character in the longest roleplay on the Kirby Wiki. She hasn't done much in the way of having her own plotline yet, but it's planned for her to have an arc to reveal information. ((More information coming soon, once the roleplay continues.)) 'Kirby Miracle Friends' Black had a small role in Kirby Miracle Friends ALTER LEGENDS (Series by Void Termina the Destroyer) Chapter 2, and was told to contact Allie for help investigating a starship. It is possible that Allie and Black would have appeared more, but the series was unfortunately cancelled. Powers ((Moveset table will replace this once it's fully developed.)) Allie's powers are a mixture of Fire, a little bit of Ninja, and Artist. Mash B: Flame Darts. Behaves like Flame Ninja's Knife Throw. Dash+B: Same as Artist Dash+B Down+B: Same as Artist Down+B, but with different pictures Down+Up+B: Firewave. Flies into the air then crashes down, damaging enemies below and causing a small shockwave of purple fire. A repeatedly: Vulpine Flight. Her wings appear and allow her to fly smoothly. Etymology Fox comes from the fact that she is a fox. Alloro is the Italian word for laurel, and Allie is a nickname. Laurel is significant because it relates to the author's name, and Fox started out as a persona. Trivia *Allie brings a notebook and pencil almost everywhere in case she gets a drawing idea. *Allie has a Mirror counterpart named Wilt who will occasionally show up and cause trouble. Artwork allie f l y.png|Allie/Fox before regaining her powers yes.png|Allie after regaining her powers Category:Fanon Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Female Category:Female characters Category:Allies Category:Dream Friends